Because of the rapid rise in oil prices, environmental concerns, the exhaustion of fossil energy, waste treatment associated with nuclear power generation and the like, interest in renewable energy has dramatically increased. In particular, there has been increased interest in the research and development of solar cells, which are a pollution-free energy source.
Solar cells are been advantageous because they are a pollution-free, sustainable resource with a semi-permanent life span. It is believed solar cells can ultimately solve our energy problems.
Solar cells are categorized into various types: silicon solar cells, thin film solar cells, dye sensitized solar cells, organic polymer solar cells and the like, according to its constituent material. In particular, crystalline silicon solar cells make up the majority of solar cells throughout the world. Crystalline silicon solar cells have a higher efficiency compared to other solar cells and techniques to lower the unit cost of manufacturing is continuously being developed.
In order to further improve the efficiency of crystalline silicon solar cells, there are ongoing studies to increase the short circuit current (Isc), the open circuit voltage (Voc), and the fill factor (FF). The present invention is also concerned with improving efficiency and more specifically to an electrode paste for use with high efficiency solar cells.
there are also ongoing studies relating to ultra-thin solar cells, which are easy to handle and are very versatile. Thus, there is a need to improve the manufacturing process for forming ultra-thin emitters on ultra-thin solar cell wafers.